Martina Meets Shadow
by Mazoku Lina
Summary: Martina-Chan meets Shadow Lina(from the OAV 'Mirror Mirror')...but she doesn't know that it's Shadow Lina and not the real one...this chapter's really short! I hope you like it!!!
1. Default Chapter

Hello!! I'm Mazoku Lina. Martina meets up with the Shadow Lina from the OAV 'Mirror Mirror' and she thinks it's the real Lina. This chapter's really short. I'll write more If I get some good revues.   
  
  
  
Martina limped along a street. She had just been blasted by another of Lina's   
  
fire balls.  
  
"Damn...that...Lina Inverse!!!" Martina cried.  
  
Martina didn't even see why she was blasted this time. She hadn't done anything.   
  
Well, she had almost done nothing. All she had done was made fun of Lina's   
  
chest!   
  
"Why is she so cruel!? SHE'S IN-HUMAN!!! And besides...anyone with breasts that   
  
small should expect to be made fun of!!!" Martina shouted as she limped along.  
  
"Oh, great Zoamelgustar-Sama!!! Why are you letting Lina do this to me!?" She   
  
asked her Zoamelgustar brooch.  
  
"Mommy...that lady's talking to herself!!!" A little kid shouted from somewhere.  
  
"Don't be silly, she's not talking to herself, she's talking to her brooch...now   
  
come along...and don't let her hear you...you never know what she might do..."   
  
Martina glared at the child.  
  
"YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED BY ZOAMELGUSTAR-SAMA FOR SAYING THAT!!!" Martina shouted   
  
holding her Zoamelgustar brooch.   
  
The child and mother waited a moment, and when nothing happened the mother hit   
  
Martina over the head with her umbrella and hurried off with her child before   
  
'the crazy lady' could do any other crazy things.  
  
Martina sighed.  
  
"I would have never been treated like this if LINA hadn't destroyed my   
  
kingdom...not to mention my life..."   
  
Martina then fell to her knees and started doing the infamous 'Usagi Cry'.  
  
"IT'S JUST NOT FAIR!!!"  
  
"What's just not fair...Miss...?" A faint voice asked from behind Martina that   
  
sounded strangely like Lina.  
  
Martina's blood boiled.  
  
"HOW CAN YOU ASK THAT, LINA!?" Martina shouted as she turned around to face the   
  
girl who had ruined her life.  
  
"Ask---what?" 'Lina' asked.  
  
"WHAT'S NOT FAIR!!! YOU ARE JUST NOT FAIR!!! ALL I DID WAS CAPTURE YOUR STUPID   
  
FRIEND AMELIA AND YOU DESTROYED MY LIFE!!!" Martina shrieked.  
  
'Lina' stepped back out of shock from all of the shrieking.  
  
"Please keep it down...I'm not very good dealing with shouting..." 'Lina' asked.  
  
Martina blinked.  
  
"L-Lina...are you feeling alright?" Martina asked.  
  
"Oh course I am!!! I'm feeling just fine!!! Thank you for asking, Miss!!!"   
  
'Lina' said wrapping her arms around Martina, giving her a bear hug.  
  
Martina blinked.  
  
"L-Lina...?"   
  
'Lina' let go of Martina and blushed.  
  
"I'm really sorry for doing that..."   
  
Martina sweat dropped.  
  
"Lina...you're not feeling well...are you..."  
  
"I'm feeling fine...but...it appears from before...that you're not...what's   
  
wrong?" 'Lina' asked.  
  
"Uhh...you destroyed my kingdom...and now because of you I'm forced to live as a   
  
peasant...remember?"   
  
'Lina gasped.  
  
"I-I did that!? Oh my, I am so very sorry!!!" A few tears fell from 'Lina's'   
  
eyes. "Is there anything I could do to make you feel better!!!???"   
  
"N-N-N-N-NANI!?!?!?!?!" Martina was positive Lina wasn't feeling well now.   
  
"Hmm..." Martina thought to herself. "Maybe I could use this to my advantage..."   
  
Martina grinned evilly.  
  
"You look happy now..." 'Lina' said quietly.   
  
"I'll be going now." 'Lina' said as she started walking away.  
  
"Cho-cho-chotto Matte!" Martina called.  
  
"Yes?" 'Lina' asked turning around.  
  
Martina grinned.  
  
"Did I mention I was dying?" Martina asked.  
  
"YOU'RE DYING!?"   
  
"Yes...and it's all because of you...one to many fire balls to the head..."   
  
Martina said pretending to hold back tears.  
  
"Oh my...I'm so very sorry...I'll do anything to make it up to you..."   
  
Martina grinned.  
  
"Well...you could by me a meal..." Martina said with some doubt in her voice.   
  
She didn't think Lina would.  
  
"Oh course!!! I'll by you anything you want!!!" 'Lina' said holding back tears.  
  
"Lina might not be so bad after all..." Martina said grinning as she and 'Lina'   
  
were walking to the most expensive restaurant Martina could think of.  
  
  
That's it for now. As I said before, I really really hope you like it. (( by the way... sorry for calling Amelia stupid...)) 


	2. Chapter 2

Did I put a disclaimer last time? Well, I don't own 'Slayers' or any of its characters. Okie? Okie^_^  
  
Martina and 'Lina' sat at a table in an expensive restaurant.   
  
Martina was gulping down trunk loads of food, while 'Lina' just sat there smiling.  
  
"You know, for someone who's dying...you sure can eat a lot..." 'Lina' said getting a confused   
  
clueless look on her face.  
  
"Uhh..." Martina stopped eating a tried to think of an excuse for her to be able to eat so much   
  
when she was dying.  
  
"Well...uhh...that's my problem...I eat to much! And eventually...I'm gonna get so big...I'll   
  
explode!!!" Martina said waving her arms about madly and dramatically.  
  
'Lina' looked appalled.  
  
"REALLY?!"  
  
Martina nodded.  
  
"Sad, but true..."   
  
Martina was about to grab another drumstick from her plate, but 'Lina' grabbed it away.  
  
"Hey!!! Why'd you do that!?" Martina demanded.  
  
"If eating is going to be the cause of your demise...THEN AS GOD AS MY WITNESS, YOU SHALL   
  
NOT EAT!!!" 'Lina' said posing dramatically.  
  
"Oh great..." Martina thought to herself.  
  
"Uhh...but Lina!!! That's only half of my problem!!!"  
  
'Lina' looked at Martina with a concerned look in her eyes.  
  
"You see...if I don't eat...then I'll die sooner then most people would If they didn't eat..." Martina   
  
said as she started coughing.  
  
"~cough~ See...it's ~cough~ happening ~cough~ already...~cough cough~..."   
  
"Oh dear!!! What ever can I do to help you!!!???" 'Lina' said as tears started forming in her eyes.  
  
"The only thing anyone can do...let me eat...that way I'll at least...die happy!!!" Martina said   
  
dramatically.  
  
"But there has to be something---"  
  
"JUST LEMME EAT, DAMNIT!!!" Martina shouted grabbing the drumstick away from 'Lina' and   
  
stuffing it down her throat.  
  
Just then the restaurant door opened and four people entered.  
  
You guessed it, those four people were Lina, Gourry, Amelia and Zelgadiss.  
  
Martina dropped the drumstick she was about to shove into her mouth onto the floor and a large   
  
sweat drop appeared on her head.  
  
"What's wrong, Martina!? IS IT HAPPENING!!! ARE YOU DYING!? MAR---"  
  
'Lina' didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because Martina had jumped over the table to   
  
'Lina's' side and covered her mouth.  
  
"Quiet!!!" Martina whispered harshly.  
  
'Lina' struggled to get out of Martina's grip.  
  
"What ever is the matter, Martina?" 'Lina' whispered.  
  
Martina watched Lina and the others for a second as she tried to decide what to tell 'Lina'.  
  
"Well...umm...you see those four people!?"   
  
'Lina' nodded.  
  
"Well, those four are trying to kill me!!!"  
  
"Why would anyone want to kill you, Martina?" 'Lina' asked with tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Well...umm...you see that red headed one?"  
  
'Lina' gasped.  
  
"Oh my, she looks exactly like me!!!"   
  
"Uhh...yes...but that doesn't matter...well...umm...a while back...I was a Princess...and that red   
  
headed girl was jealous...so she destroyed my kingdom...and then I didn't die...so now she's   
  
trying to kill me, and she got her evil evil friends to help her do her own dirty work!!!" Martina   
  
whispered in one breath.   
  
"Oh...that's so awful..." 'Lina' gasped.  
  
Tears came to Martina's eyes as she remembered that fateful day when Lina had destroyed her   
  
kingdom.  
  
"DAMN THAT LINA INVERSE!!!" Martina shouted forgetting to keep quiet.  
  
Martina sweat dropped.  
  
"I hope...Lina didn't hear me..." Martina thought to herself as she shrank down under the table.   
  
Unfortunately Lina had heard Martina.   
  
"Oh...great...just what I need..." Lina said sighing.   
  
"Who shouted that, Lina?" Gourry asked.  
  
"That was Martina-San's voice, wasn't it Lina-San..." Amelia said sweat dropping.  
  
Lina sighed, got up and walked in the direction she had heard Martina's voice from.  
  
She examined all of the tables carefully, trying to figure out if any of the people eating were   
  
Martina in disguise.  
  
When she got to the table Martina had been sitting at, Lina screamed.  
  
'Lina' glared at Lina.  
  
"How could you be so mean?" 'Lina' said with tears in her eyes.  
  
Lina backed away from 'Lina'.  
  
"I thought you were nice..."   
  
"Lina-San!!! That girl looks exactly like you!? Is that Luna and is she your twin sister!?" Amelia   
  
asked as she ran over to Lina.  
  
Lina let out an even louder scream when she heard the name 'Luna' spoken and she ran under   
  
Martina and 'Lina's' table.  
  
When Lina saw who she was under the table with, she quickly forgot about Shadow Lina and   
  
Luna.  
  
"Great, what are you doing under here?" Lina asked, sighing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's all I feel like writing for now...I'm to lazy...I'll write more later... 


End file.
